1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pen for use in restraining an animal such as a cow or other bovine animal whilst an operation is carried out on the animal which requires the animal to be held as still as possible, such as a dental or other veterinary inspection, or treatment such as the giving of an injection.
2. Prior Art
Such a pen is known commonly as a cattle crush and comprises a generally elongate box-like frame structure having a lateral dimension just sufficient to receive the animal, a yoke at one end to receive the animal's head, and a door or gate at the other end through which the animal can enter the pen. The pen is longer than the animal and once the animal is in the pen, manual advancing means are actuated to cause a transverse bar to engage the hind quarters of the animal to urge the animal forward until its head is in engagement with the yoke.
The yoke engages the animal's head closely to minimise movement of the head and because the lateral dimensions of the pen are only just sufficient to receive the animal, side to side movement of the animal is also minimised. Of course the animal cannot move rearwardly because of the transverse bar.
This prior construction is described in U.K. Specification No. 1,483,347 wherein a manual mechanism for actuating the advancing means with a mechanical advantage, is provided to enable the advancing means to be actuated single handedly.
However the prior construction has at least the following two disadvantages.
First, even with the mechanical advantage mechanism described in U.K. Specification No. 1,483,347, manual operation of the advancing means is difficult, particularly where the animal becomes distressed and objects to being restrained.
Secondly, because the yoke has been in front of the animal, the animal can see the yoke as it is urged forwardly by the advancing means and thus the animal is even more likely to become distressed and object, thus increasing the difficulty of operating the advancing means.